


Destino continuo (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, XeirMerrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reencarnación, howarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeirMerrick/pseuds/XeirMerrick
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, cuento con el permiso de la autora para traducirlo.Autora original:XeirMerrickTitulo original:Merlin's Destiny ContinuesLa historia original se encuentra en la plataforma de AO3****************************Han pasado más de 1500 años y el destino de Merlín ahora yace en Hogwarts. La antigua religiónha llegado a manos del Lord oscuro,  Merlin debe intervenir para ayudar a restablecer el equilibrio y para esoingresa a la escuela como un estudiante en su nueva misión.Arthur se levantará nuevamente y Merlín estará allícon él cuando Albion lo necesite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La imagen que aparece arriba esta hecha por la autora original del fanfic y me tome la libertad de usarla.  
> Nota de la autora original: 
> 
> Me imagino que debería dar un poco de historia de fondo ahora ya que la trama difiere del canon de HP. Harry Potter no existe. Sin embargo todos los otros estudiantes en el libro si lo hacen. Dumbledore todavía está vivo y los Horcruxes se han dejado a él para luchar solo ( esto no lo entendi muy bien a la hora de traducirlo, lo siento pero supongo que se referia a que hay horcruxes existentes)  ya que Harry no estaba allí para destruir ninguno. Voldemort sigue siendo una amenaza muy real (y tiene cuerpo) y Malfoy es un mortífago fresco. Ron y Hermione son amigos, pero no han tenido ninguna de las locas aventuras que sucedieron en el canon de hp. Depende totalmente de Merlín derrotar al Señor Oscuro.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hey! ¿Qué tal estan todos?  Como veran esta esta es la siguiente traduccion a publicar. Realmente estaba desesperada por publicar esta historia. 
> 
> Y tengo otra a publicar que esta activa y lleva unos 3 capitulos y pense "¿porque no?" Bueno pues ese por que no se volvieron 25 hojas de word en letra pequeña POR CAPITULO XD. Y pues la cosa se complico un poco(?  
> Espero les agrade. 
> 
> Gracias a XeirMerrick permitirme traducir su historia.

Esta historia no me pertenece, cuento con el permiso de la autora para traducirlo.

Autora original:  
XeirMerrick

Titulo original:  
Merlin's Destiny Continues

La historia original se encuentra en la plataforma de AO3.

*****

 

Sientio un hormigueo familiar recórrele por completo cuando su cuerpo se transformo en lo que él llama su "Forma joven de Camelot ". 

No había vuelto a aparecer como un joven de 17 años o menor de 50 años en más de 1500 años.  
Preferia, en cambio, vivir como una persona de mediana edad. Merlín descubrió que las personas lo trataban mejor de esa manera. Eso, y él puede salirse con la suya, tanto social como mágicamente. A veces solo necesita desahogarse. 

Era mucho más extraño ver a un joven farfullar para sí mismo en un lenguaje aparentemente absurdo que ver a un anciano haciendo lo que los hijos de sus vecinos llaman "divagaciones de hombres locos".

Se estiró lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de los fuertes músculos que lo sostienian de nuevo. Había olvidado lo que se sentia ser joven de nuevo. 

Rápidamente rechazo la idea de que su típica forma de 90 años sea un castigo adecuado para sus fracasos.

Ese pensamiento nunca conducia a nada bueno y él estaba demasiado ocupado como para quedar atrapado en los interminables meses de recuerdos miserables que seguramente le seguirían. 

Se miró a sí mismo y río, parando abruptamente cuando escucho el tono de su voz salir de su boca. 

Había olvidado cómo su voz había cambiado con la edad. 

Decidio probar más, diciendo varias sílabas sin sentido y recitando su poema favorito. 

Sí, era bastante agradable ser joven de nuevo. 

Salio de sus pensamientos al recordar por qué se había reído en primer lugar. 

Su ropa se veia hilarante.

Había decidido hace unos 5 años vivir acorde al apodo con el que los hijos de sus vecinos lo identificaban y comprarse unos ridículos suéteres para que coincidiera con el papel de "anciano loco". 

La pieza que vestía en ese momento era de color naranja fluorescente con un dragón azul brillante. Lo había combinado con pantalones de pana de color azul oscuro. 

Era ridículo. 

El niño de los vecinos lo había encontrado como una fuente constante de diversión e incluso había escuchado el chismorreo de las madres acerca de si tenía o no impedimentos visuales en su vejez.

Escuchar sus conversaciones y murmuraciones era una de sus fuentes de entretenimiento favoritas.

Si por él fuera se vestiria con opciones de moda más radicales para el pleno siglo XXI y tenía planes para eso.

Pero eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión. Si iba a hacer una primera impresión respetable en el mundo de los magos modernos, tendria que ir de compras. 

Con su ropa actual (por los colores y las combinaciones de materiales) parecia un perchero de una fiesta de disfraces con una cabeza.

Y estaba seguro de que sera muy difícil ser tomado en serio así. 

Escabulléndose por la puerta trasera de su modesta casa, Merlín echo una última mirada a lo que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos 10 años. 

Era hora, una vez más, de seguir adelante. Dando su primer paso en una tienda atestada, Merlín entrecierra los ojos ante las luces fluorescentes. 

Tendria que tomarse un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vista mejorada de su cuerpo más joven. La luz brillante era casi insoportable. 

Pasando rápidamente junto al portavoz frontal, se acerco al primer estante de ropa que considera lo suficientemente interesante como para agraciarse con el privilegio de vestir el cuerpo de "El gran y poderoso Merlín". 

Se río para sí mismo al imaginarse la reacción del mundo moderno de los magos si supiera que su héroe y dios está vestido con ropa muggle de segunda mano de colores brillantes.  
Tal vez debería comprar una capa estrellada azul y plateada para completar el conjunto.

Después de 15 minutos de hurgar a través de una dispersión aleatoria de ropa aproximadamente de su talla, la cual se centraba mas que nada en una selección de camisas, pantalones y suéteres de diferentes tonos de verde, negro y gris. Como jefe de la casa Slytherin en el año 1750, estaba completamente preparado para ser colocado de nuevo en la casa de su viejo amigo y alumno Salazar. 

La puerta traqueteo al salir y paso junto a un grupo de adolescentes mientras lo miraban de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado. 

Al haber pasado los últimos mil años como un hombre de mediana edad o mayor, había olvidado lo que era ser evaluado por adolescentes. 

La mirada que uno de ellos le dio lo hizo sentir claramente incómodo.  
Un Starbucks en la esquina de la plaza llamo su atención, se precipito hacia el y paso la distancia requerida para llegar al baño. 

Rápidamente se apoyo contra la puerta cerrada y vuelve a evaluar cuál será su situación. 

Su presencia en Hogwarts era obligatoria, pero ahora estaba dudando de su decisión de asistir como estudiante. Inicialmente pensó que sería un cambio refrescante en la aburrida rutina en la que su vida había caído. Algo emocionante y nuevo para evitar el aburrimiento mientras completa su misión. 

Por supuesto, también había estado en Hogwarts como profesor y probablemente tendrían recuerdos de él, así como un cuadro, en algún lugar de las mazmorras. 

Sin embargo sería mucho más fácil para él independizarse y asistir como estudiante para no despertar sospechas. 

Había olvidado lo que era ser un adolescente y como es ser tratado como uno. No solo por parte de los adultos, sino por otros adolescentes. 

Ya era bastante malo ser significativamente más viejo que cualquier otro ser viviente, y ser tratado como un niño nuevamente será claramente irritante. 

Merlín se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su respiración se habia vuelto rápida y laboriosa. Tuvo un ataque de pánico. Algo que no solia pasar por alguna cosa nueva.

Le gustaba pensar que después de más de 1500 años lo ha visto y lo habia hecho todo, aunque nunca había asistido a la escuela cuando fue niño.

Por supuesto, él piensa que todos los humanos son niños, todavía muy jóvenes, frescos y sobre todo inexpertos, pero había pasado por alto por completo algunos detalles de esta aventura. 

Al mirarse en el espejo, se asustó al ver su propio reflejo. Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Quizás si abria la puerta del baño, Camelot estaria del otro lado.

Pero eso era solo un engaño. 

Se echo agua fría en la cara del lavamanos para regresar al presente.  
Al cambiarse a su nueva ropa se sintio como si comenzara un nuevo capítulo en su vida. 

Se habia desprendido del viejo hombre amargado y se habia metido en una nueva versión de sí mismo.

"Mi viejo yo" se corrige. 

Sintiéndose mentalmente estable y listo para moverse, dejo el café y se aparecio en la estación de trenes.

Ruido es lo primero y lo único que pudo procesar durante su primer minuto despues de la aparición en la estación.

El tren hizo sonar su timbre, los padres gritaban por sus hijos, los niños corrian gritando cosas a sus padres y entre ellos. Percibio gritos de despedida desde la distancia mientras los estudiantes subian en el tren.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente de que nadie más parecia estar apareciendose en la estación y, en cambio, se materializanban al traspasar una pared. 

Recibio una mirada de sorpresa de un niño pequeño cercano a él.

Oops. 

Afortunadamente, parece que solo el niño habia sido testigo de su acto imposible. El niño parecia tener unos 6 o 7 años de edad, así que su cuartada sigue en pie, o al menos eso esperaba. 

Hizo una nota mental para ser más cuidadoso y observador.

Decidio tomarse un tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, se tomo un descanso para subir al tren cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todos los estudiantes ya habían abordado.

Se había quedado helado por 10 minutos, ya que la presencia de tanta gente mágica acumulada en una sola área es algo que había olvidado. El aire estaba casi zumbando con magia.

Su equipaje con sus nuevas bolsas de ropa era pesado, y ahí se dio cuenta de que olvidó de poner un hechizo de peso pluma en su prisa por escapar de su reflejo en el baño de Starbucks.

Menos mal que su cuerpo más joven tiene más fuerza.

Por supuesto, siempre podia hacer fluir su magia a través de sus extremidades para darles un nivel inhumano de poder y fuerza, pero siempre fue propenso a la torpeza y no quiere otro incidente. 

Una vez había roto una pared de ladrillos al tropezar. Eso había sido difícil de explicar. 

Una de sus bolsas choco con una chica en el estrecho pasillo mientras se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, sacando la nariz en el aire y saliendo furiosa.  
Esa de ahí era una de las reacciones a las que está acostumbrado. Su comportamiento y postura le recordaron a las mujeres nobles de la corte.  
Se puso a pensar que tal vez fuera posible forjarse una nueva personalidad para él, una que fuera, como los niños de sus vecinos decían 'genial', pero como si fuera una respuesta inmediata del destino en ese instante se tropezo con el aire y se dio cuenta de que es poco probable. Por mucho que sería refrescante ser visto como alguien inteligente y seguro de sí mismo, todavía era demasiado torpe.  
No es que en su larga vida no haya buscado darle una razón lógica a eso y descubrió que no era su culpa, sino que más bien el universo estaba enojado porque su inmortalidad y su inmenso poder desafiaban todas las reglas de la naturaleza y lo estaban castigando.

'Sólidos parches de aire', asi era como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué sucedia, pero a pesar de que podia ser terriblemente frustrante, también le proporcionaba una especie de emoción en su vida.

Algún elemento de impredecibilidad.

"¿Con qué tropezará Marvin hoy?" 

Se había convertido incluso en un juego para sus antiguos colegas en una de las escuelas en las que enseñaba. Algunos de los estudiantes se habían involucrado, y aunque al principio habian pensando que podrían tomar el destino en sus propias manos y hacer que se tropezara a propósito, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que era innecesario. 

Tropezó al menos una vez cada día sin falta. 

A principios de la década de 1930, decidió probar la teoría y mantuvo un conteo. La precisión fue asombrosa. 

Al encontrar un compartimento vacío, cerró rápidamente la puerta y se sento. Busco en su bolsa la túnica de Hogwarts de segunda mano que guardó allí después de su apresurada compra a una familia de magos con la que se había topado en el mercado de alimentos hace una semana.

Ese había sido un encuentro inesperado después de que él acabara de finalizar sus planes de asistir a la escuela. 

El destino entraba en acción otra vez, ¿o solo era casualidad? Merlín ya había dejado de cuestionar las coincidencias de su vida. 

Rápidamente se vistío con ella, enrollando las mangas ligeramente para disimular el hecho de que estas cubren del todo la longitud de sus largos brazos y hasta ocultan sus manos. En su opinión personal no hay necesidad de meterse con el material cuando basta con moverlo más arriba en su brazo. 

Ahora él está listo para enfrentar el castillo de nuevo. 

Se distrae por un momento mirando por la ventana mientras el tren comienza a dejar la estación con un chillido dolorosamente fuerte. 

El cielo es claro y brillante ese día, como si tratara de recordarle que su vida es un el lienzo en blanco de nuevo.

¿Debería ser el idiota torpe que estaba vinculado a Camelot, o debería ser un alumno estrella? 

¿Quizás podría convertirse en un modelo a seguir para los estudiantes impresionables y tratar de ayudarlos a tomar un buen camino? 

Merlín pensó en sus opciones y se conformó con ver cómo funcionarían las cosas por su cuenta.

Por supuesto, tendrá que quedarse callado y actuar como un adolescente tanto como le sea posible para no despertar sospechas y volar su tapadera. 

Uno de los muchos problemas que vienen con la inmortalidad es tener que permanecer oculto.

No quería ni imaginar el desastre que ocasionaría si se descubriera que es el verdadero Merlín, un dios del mundo mágico que se cree que está muerto o simplemente es un mito. Él es casi una figura religiosa en este punto.

Nunca podría ir a ninguna parte ni hacer nada sin ser bombardeado con preguntas, expectativas y acusaciones por el resto de su existencia dolorosamente larga e indefinida. 

Sin mencionar que cuando Arthur vuelva, si es que vuelve, le haría la vida muy difícil.

Merlín era alguien muy inteligente y sabio, ya fuera por naturaleza o por su larga vida, pero Arthur es quien deberia tomar la decisión sobre eso.  
Él era el pensador estratégico entre los dos. Y una vez descubierto, ya no podría vagar libremente. Él preferiría permanecer como una sombra de sí mismo y ser percibido como un humano normal para los demás. 

A decir verdad, dejar la decisión a Arthur es su manera de posponerlo.

Sorprendido por sus reflexiones, levanto la vista y vio que la puerta se abrio para revelar a un estudiante que observa el compartimento. 

"Oye, eh, ¿te importa si nos sentamos contigo? Los otros compartimentos por aquí están llenos de risitas de niños de 11 años ". Un joven alto y pelirrojo completamente cubierto de pecas entro sin esperar una respuesta y se sento frente a él seguido de una chica de aspecto excitado con voluminosos cabellos castaños que parecen tener más o menos la misma edad. Antes de que Merlín se pregunte si están en su año, la chica habla. 

"¿Eres nuevo?" Cuando ella pregunta, Merlín se da cuenta de que el niño lo estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡¿Un estudiante nuevo?! ¿Es eso posible?" Le grita a la chica, dejando la presencia de Merlín momentáneamente olvidada. 

"Bueno, dado que estoy sentado aquí en un viaje de ida, eso espero". Merlín habla por primera vez. 

El chico se volvio hacia él como si estuviera sorprendido de que esté sentado allí.

"Bueno, nunca antes había sucedido algo asi hasta lo que yo sé". El pelirojo fruncio el ceño reflexionando sobre algo. 

La chica se dirige al pelirrojo, mirándole con severidad, "La gente a veces se transfiere a Ronald, es poco común, sí, pero no imposible". Se vuelve para mirar a Merlín. "Lo siento por eso, por favor disculpa su falta de educación. Soy Hermione Granger, y este es Ronald Weasley..."

"¡Ron!". El pelirojo, Ron, corrige rápidamente.

Merlín se toma un momento para adaptarse a la repentina compañía. 

"Soy Maldin Ambrose, un gusto conocerlos". Merlín da el nombre del alias que eligió poner en sus papeles de transferencia de Hogwarts.

Usar un nombre falso es más natural para él en este momento que usar su nombre real. 

"Entonces, ¿dónde estabas antes de Hogwarts?" Ron se inclino hacia adelante en anticipación a las historias de otras escuelas secretas de magos. 

"Oh, fui educado en casa. Acabo de mudarme al Reino Unido y pensé que podría experimentar lo que es ir a una escuela en mi último año".  
Merlín había pensado en todas las preguntas posibles que  le podrian hacer y habia planeado una historia de fondo muy profunda para él. Ese era su procedimiento estándar para comenzar una nueva vida y ya ha tenido mucha práctica mintiendo.

"¡Oh! ¡Estás en tu último año también! ¡Ron y yo tambien somos séptimos años, seremos compañeros de clase!" Hermione parecía entusiasmada con la idea, ya que la perspectiva de un nuevo alumno significa nueva información y una posible amistad.

"¿En qué casa crees que estarás ordenado?" menciono Ron como si esta fuera la pregunta más importante que existe. 

Merlín mira sus tunicas y nota los colores de Gryffindor. Podrian tener clases juntos, pero ciertamente no compartirán un dormitorio.  
Merlín se pregunto si las rivalidades entre las casas se habian extinguido o no desde que enseñó en Hogwarts. 

No era tan malo entonces, simplemente bastante molesto, y para el momento en que se fue eso ya casi se había extinguido.

"Oh, no estoy seguro de verdad." Merlín no estaba listo para posibles enfrentamientos y la forma en que Ron le hizo la pregunta lo hace sospechar. Él todavía necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse.

"Bueno, Gryffindor es la mejor casa, obviamente. Pero Ravenclaw está bien, supongo. Nadie realmente piensa grandes cosas de Hufflepuff..."

"Eso no es verdad, Hufflepuff es tan buena como cualquier otra. Los estudiantes son amables y muy solidarios. Tienen muchos rasgos para estar orgullosos de pertenecer a esa casa Ronald, solo porque-"  
Ron interrumpe a Hermione esta vez con un sonido exasperado. 

Antes de que su argumento pueda despegar completamente, Merlín decide resolver algunas cosas. 

"¿Qué hay de Slytherin? He leído que son una buena casa". 

Ron le lanza una mirada horrorizada. "... No estoy seguro de que esas sean las palabras que utilizaría compañero". 

Hermione parece insegura. Merlín no está seguro si es la incertidumbre de si Slytherin es una buena casa en acuerdo con Ron, o si no está segura de lo que Ron estaba insinuando. 

"Los Slytherin son unas personas desagradables. Mortifagos en entrenamiento prejuiciados si me preguntas."

Hermione guarda silencio. Merlín estaba triste y alarmado por el veneno en la voz de Ron. Parecia que las rivalidades de las casa son realmente severas. Se pregunto si fue el surgimiento de este nuevo mago oscuro lo que provocó que el viejo odio volviera a rugir más fuerte que nunca. 

Ciertamente tendria mucho trabajo por delante. Esperaba que esto no causara demasiados problemas en el futuro.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ser odiado y temido.

Contemplaba si entablar una amistad con esos dos valdría la pena en ese momento, si solo le darían la espalda y lo odiarian en el momento en que lo clasificaran. 

¿Quizás se darian cuenta de que la casa no está del todo mal una vez que alguien que ellos conocen fuera clasificado allí? ¿Valia la pena la molestia? 

"Realmente no veo cómo una casa entera de estudiantes puede ser malvada". Merlín se preguntaba si lo harian.

"El mundo está lleno de malas personas. Sin embargo, es una suerte para nosotros que la escuela los clasifique a todos en una sola casa. Hace que sea más fácil para el resto de nosotros vivir en paz en nuestros propios dormitorios. Muy apropiado que sus dormitorios estén en las mazmorras. Es como si el viejo Salazar Slytherin supiera que es donde todos merecían estar". El pelirrojo parece complacido con esta declaración.

"Estoy seguro de que no todas son malas personas". Ron le echó un vistazo a Hermione, "Quiero decir, aunque hay muchas malas. Y son los más ruidosos. No tiene sentido que una casa entera sea así". Merlín no cree que nada de lo que diga en este momento haga la diferencia.

"

Tienes razón, nada sobre Slytherin tiene sentido". 

La proclamación de Ron es el factor decisivo para que Merlín mantenga la boca cerrada sobre el tema por el momento. Hermione hace un rápido cambio de tema sintiendo un posible conflicto.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres, y cómo es ser educado en casa?" 

"Nací aquí, pero mi familia se mudó a Canadá hace 7 años, viaja mucho, forjando una nueva identidad en cada lugar. Canadá fue el lugar donde había estado viviendo hasta ahora. Cuando mi tío falleció, volví aquí y decidí asistir a la escuela para terminar mi educación. Aunque no estoy seguro de cuán necesario sea considerando que Gaius, mi tío, era un maestro muy estricto. Probablemente sé lo suficiente sobre todo para no tener que asistir a ninguna escuela, pero quiero la experiencia. Y para obtener mis EXTASIS oficiales. Puede ser un poco complicado encontrar trabajo aquí sin él."

Por supuesto, la verdadera razón por la que está en Hogwarts es porque se había visto allí en una visión en su última visita a la cueva de cristal. La cueva solo le mostraba visiones del futuro que son muy importantes y estaban relacionadas con su destino, así que ahí está. 

"¿No hay escuelas mágicas en Canadá?" Ron se ve estupefacto. 

"¡Oh, las hay! Pero yo vivía en el norte y no está muy densamente poblado ahí, así que tuve que ir a la escuela muy lejos de casa ". 

"¿Qué tal es allí?" Hermione parece muy interesada. 

"Es Frío. Muy frio. Pero bonito, y la gente es amable". Piensa en los hijos de sus vecinos. Quizás amable fue la palabra incorrecta. Merlín nunca se molestó con ellos, sino todo lo contrario, de hecho, es un poco exagerado. Al menos para ellos. 

"Me gustaría viajar cuando termine la escuela. Investigar y estudiar en el extranjero." Hermione saca un pesado libro de su bolso. "Historical Places of Magic explica todos los principales sitios históricos del mundo mágico y creo que podría aprender mucho de visitarlos. ¿Has viajado a cualquier lugar fuera de Canadá o el Reino Unido?"

"Un par de lugares, sí". Merlín es intencionalmente vago. La conversación fluye de manera similar durante el resto del viaje y poco a poco aumenta su emoción a medida que se acercan a Hogwarts. 

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Tantos buenos recuerdos, esperaba poder hacer más. 

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela, Merlín estaba completamente emocionado. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hermione y Ron le contaron algunas de las cosas divertidas que ocurrian en Hogwarts. Ron le hablo sobre el quidditch hasta el momento en que salieron del tren y Merlín tiene su primera visión del castillo en siglos. Con Ron y Hermione momentáneamente olvidados, Merlín miro la edificación. El castillo nunca no lo sorprendia. Nunca habia habido o existido un lugar donde Merlín se sintiera más en casa que ahí, detrás de las paredes del gran castillo de Camelot.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, cuento con el permiso de la autora para su traducción.
> 
> Autora original:
> 
> XeirMerrick
> 
> Titulo original: 
> 
> Merlin's Destiny Continues
> 
> Publicada en la plataforma de AO3.

*****

La vista le quito el aliento a Merlín.

La combinación de estar en un castillo que le es familiar y las sensaciones de tener un cuerpo más joven engañaron momentáneamente a su mente y le hicieron pensar que estaba de nuevo en Camelot. 

El lago era el mismo, los árboles seguían igual de imponentes, y el Castillo se veía intacto a pesar del tiempo. 

Merlín regreso asi mismo otra vez. 

"Oye, date prisa, no quieres perder los carruajes... no me gustaría nadar en el lago a esta hora de la noche. O bueno nunca realmente." 

Merlín se sobresaltó por la ilusión y sus ojos se abrieron cuando ve el carro tirado por thestrals.  Las cejas de Ron y Hermione amenazaron con dejar su cara cuando Merlín extendió su mano para aparentemente acariciar el aire. 

"Hola Bella, ¿te han estado cuidando bien?" Merlín dirigió su mejor voz suave y cariñosa hacia la esquelética criatura parecida a un caballo. 

"¿Puedes ver los thestrals?" La cara de Hermione intentaba esconder su alarma aunque no lo logro.

A Merlín se le recordó una vez más cuán diferente es este siglo. 

Al pasar el tiempo a través de todas las ejecuciones públicas, guerras y hambrunas que habían tenido lugar en una frecuencia predecible, era aún más raro que las personas no vieran a los thestrals en los siglos pasados. 

"Sí. Son criaturas maravillosas. Completamente inofensivos." Ron lanzo una mirada sospechosa e incrédula en la dirección general de las criaturas y corrió rápidamente al carruaje. Hermione y Merlín lo siguieron. 

Los Gryffindor continuaron la conversación durante todo el camino hasta el castillo, pero Merlín estaba perdido en el paisaje. Mientras más cerca inspeccionaba el castillo, más se daba cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias con respecto a su última visita. 

Durante incontables años, los restos exteriores de Camelot se mantuvieron fuertes y aparentemente inmutables. 

Merlín a menudo pensaba en el castillo como un reflejo de sí mismo. La apariencia exterior era invariable y absoluta, pero el interior constantemente se revolvía y reorganizaba.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de los motivos, cambiaban lentamente con la edad... esa idea formo un hoyo en su estómago. 

Está solo. 

Ni siquiera su hogar permanecería para siempre, estaba maldito con una existencia eterna. 

Perdió absolutamente todos los lazos con su pasado, y a veces se preguntaba si tambien su cordura.

Había tenido varias de las que él consideraba como 'llamadas cercanas'.

En algún momento de sus renacimientos cayó en un vasto pozo de desesperación. 

Después de pasar demasiados siglos sin señales de que Arthur regresara y que  todos sus seres queridos murieran a su alrededor en un ciclo constante, Merlín abandonó su control de la vida. Por primera vez, intentó terminarlo. Renunciado a su destino, seguro de que su vida prolongada era un castigo por sus fracasos y el regreso predestinado de Arthur solo era una cerradura invisible en su prisión para mantenerlo atrapado voluntariamente, ya había tenido suficiente...

Dejó de comer, gradualmente dejó de moverse e hizo todo lo posible para dejar de pensar. Paso más de 50 años sin responder, pero su cuerpo no permitió que su alma se fuera. Se secó y se pudrió en el suelo, pero no fue liberado de su infierno. Finalmente, el dolor físico fue olvidado y se volvió aburrido. Con su cordura en un lío desmoronado a su alrededor, paulatinamente juntó los pedazos de sí mismo de nuevo y se metió de nuevo en la sociedad.

***

El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba frente a él con un aire orgulloso.

Había un nuevo edificio de vidrio y fue capaz de ver la vida de las plantas en su interior. 

Había pequeñas diferencias y se destacaban como un faro brillante para Merlín. Él estaba familiarizado con el castillo como lo estaba con su propio cuerpo. Se detuvieron en un claro junto a las puertas de entrada y la multitud de adolescentes comenzó a hacer una lenta estampida hacia las puertas de entrada. 

La sala principal, para alivio de Merlín, se veía exactamente como lo había hecho en la década de 1750. La suave luz de las velas iluminaba el corredor mientras cientos de velas se suspendían en el aire sobre ellas. La magia se irradiaba desde cada superficie, dando a la atmósfera una sensación de calidez que relajó a Merlín.

El gran salón se llenó de ruido cuando los niños y adolescentes entraron y tomaron asiento en las mesas. 

Merlín se detuvo en la entrada, inseguro de dónde sentarse.   
Echo un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero sospechó que sería extraño sentarse allí ya que aún no había sido seleccionado públicamente. 

Uno de los profesores vio su angustia y se dirigió hacia él. 

Era una mujer amable pero severa con un sombrero puntiagudo y emplumado que Arthur hubiera apreciado sin duda.

"Señor Ambrose supongo" Merlín asiente con la cabeza. "Venga por aquí, por favor, le pediré que se quede aquí, será clasificado antes de los primeros años". 

Merlín se acercó a las mesas de los profesores e intento mezclarse. Se sintió fuera de lugar. Mirando a la mesa de los maestros, tuvo la primera idea de quiénes serían sus instructores.

Sintió curiosidad sobre quién era el nuevo jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Vio a una bruja pequeña y feliz con un sombrero blando y una gran cantidad de cabello castaño rizado desorganizado. Ella tenía suciedad debajo de las uñas y parecía muy amigable y acogedora con sus saludos hacia los otros maestros. 

Merlín esperaba que fuera ella.

Ella era la más parecida a él en cómo se comportaba. 

Junto a ella hay un hombre malhumorado con una nariz afilada y cabello oscuro que necesita una ducha. Si no fuera por su fría expresión, Merlín lo hubiera considerado un caballero. Su peinado y falta de higiene eran muy adecuados. 

La atención de Merlín se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la mesa cuando un anciano, que se parecía mucho a él mismo hasta hace menos de una semana, se puso de pie y el salón se quedó en silencio. 

Merlín se había entretenido en el pasado asistiendo a fiestas de disfraces, bailes e incluso a un evento de cosplay (uno de sus recuerdos más queridos del siglo XXI). Estaba acostumbrado a los juegos de disfraces de los muggles, ya que actuaban y imitaban la estética de sus personajes y héroes favoritos. Sin embargo, incluso su experiencia en cuanto a personas disfrazadas de él en el pasado no lo preparó adecuadamente para la sorpresa de ver al profesor Dumbledore.

Él era la viva imagen del mismo Merlín.

Si Merlín hubiera tenido hijos en algún momento de su vida, habría jurado que estaba mirando a uno de sus descendientes. 

Sus ojos son un tono familiar de azul con un brillo distinto. Su constitución es alta y delgada, la piel pálida, la barba blanca, larga y gloriosa. En su expresión había sabiduría, bondad y humor. 

Un fuerte chillido fue amortiguado detrás de la mano de Merlín mientras este los ponía sobre su boca en un intento fallido de sofocar su risa histérica. Su reacción estalló sin previo aviso ya que había sido tomado por sorpresa con la revelación. 

“He encontrado mi doppelganger”

Él siempre asumió que el mito del doppelganger era pura diversión muggle, pero ahora no está seguro.

Tuvo un fuerte impulso de conocer al Profesor y descubrir si las similitudes eran simplemente físicas, o si él también tiene alguna de sus peculiaridades de personalidad.

Se preguntó si él también se parecía a su yo joven.

Merlín ahogo sus risitas y enderezo su espalda. 

Él estaba ahí para un propósito no para distraerse en cosas de ese tipo.

Mientras Dumbledore y el sombrero de clasificación daban su discurso, los ojos de Merlín se aguadaron en un esfuerzo por contener sus carcajadas. 

"Y ahora, me gustaría presentar al nuevo estudiante de séptimo año de Hogwarts, Malvin Ambrose." El maestro más cercano a Merlín le dio un suave empujón hacia el frente. "Él será ordenado antes de los primeros años. Por favor, hagan que se sienta bienvenido y como en casa aquí en Hogwarts." Dumbledore giro la cabeza y hace contacto visual con Merlín. Su ceja se levantó de sorpresa y Merlín concluyo que sus pensamientos acerca de sus similitudes no se limitaban simplemente a su forma más anciana. 

Merlín caminó con cuidado al frente de las mesas de los profesores y subió al podio para después sentarse en el taburete. Se sintió muy expuesto.

Todos los ojos de los estudiantes estaban fijos en él, pero había demasiados para que él pudiera ser capaz de medir cualquier expresión reveladora. 

Estaba agradecido por su falta de torpeza en su camino. Todavía era demasiado pronto para hacer un espectáculo público de sí mismo. 

El viejo sombrero mugriento que Merlín reconocía como el sombrero de clasificación hablador de Godric se colocó ceremoniosamente en su cabeza. 

El alivio fluyo de inmediato a través de él, ya que su visión fue cortada por el borde del sombrero y ya no estaba sujeto a las miradas penetrantes de sus futuros compañeros. 

“Bueno, esto es inesperado.”

Una voz gastada y gravilla se proyectó en su cabeza. 

“Merlín el Grande, en carne y hueso. Ha pasado un tiempo.”

“Sí, hola. Estoy aquí como estudiante esta vez.”

“Puedo ver eso. Nunca tuve el placer de clasificarte como estudiante antes. Aunque supongo que todavía no lo haré, ya que difícilmente puedo ubicar la cabeza anterior de Slytherin en otra casa. Salazar estaría lívido.”

“Sí, tu trabajo es fácil esta vez.” Merlín sonrió en su cabeza. 

“No es frecuente que se le trate como a su verdadero yo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí como estudiante?” 

“La Vieja Religión está siendo utilizada de nuevo por cierto mago oscuro, estoy aquí para detenerla"

“Sí, sí, Tom Riddle. Lo seleccione cuando era un niño. Él tenía una mente muy oscura.”

“Voy a tratar con él. ¿Podrías por favor no mencionar nada sobre mí a los profesores? Necesito pasar desapercibido.”

“Mi costura está sellada”

“Gracias.”

"¡SLYTHERIN!" 

Merlín casi salto de su piel ante la repentina transición del habla mental al grito verbal. La mesa de Slytherin estallo en vítores y silbidos.

Merlín sintió que su rostro se calentaba ante la atención. 

La expresión de Ron se indignó y no parpadeo ni un poco cuando Merlín se apresuró a sentarse en un asiento vacío junto a sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Hermione se veía sorprendida y decepcionada, pero no enojada. 

Merlín intento no sentirse herido por sus reacciones. Realmente debería estar acostumbrado a eso ahora. 

Los rostros felices y orgullosos lo saludaron en su nueva mesa mientras los estudiantes se movían para hacerle espacio. 

"¡Bienvenido a la mejor casa de la escuela!", Le saludo un delgado rubio pálido.

"Estoy feliz de estar aquí" Merlín le dio su mejor sonrisa con hoyuelos. 

"Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y este aquí es Blaise Zabani." El rubio gesticulo hacia el chico de piel oscura frente a ellos. 

Él miro a Merlín y sonrió. "Hola, es un placer tenerte aquí". 

Merlín se sintió aliviado por la cálida bienvenida. Siempre albergo discretamente sentimientos paternos hacia los estudiantes de Slytherin y en ocasiones los consideraba como sus hijos adoptivos. Sus antiguos alumnos se mantuvieron en contacto después de la graduación e incluso le presentaron a sus hijos cuando formaron su propia familia. Se sintió como un abuelo. Tal vez su tiempo aquí no sería tan diferente. Aunque estaba seguro de que los otros estudiantes no lo verían como una figura paterna en su cuerpo actual.

Mientras se ordenaban a los primeros años, él les explico en silencio su historia de transferencia y siguió de manera similar a su conversación con los Gryffindor en el tren. 

"No hemos tenido un estudiante transferido aquí en todo el tiempo que he asistido".

"Si tu educación es más avanzada, ¿por qué ir a Hogwarts?" Los ojos de Draco se posaron en Dumbledore con una expresión agria. 

Merlín se preguntó qué tipo de drama había estado sucediendo para hacer que las relaciones entre estudiantes y docentes fueran tan tensas. 

Mientras Draco y Blaise continuaban charlando con Merlín y manteniéndose informados sobre sus aventuras de verano, Merlín miraba a sus compañeros por el pasillo.

Muchas bocas estaban llenas de comida, las conversaciones amortiguadas y los gestos con las manos eran vistas comunes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando vio a Ron. Su cara pecosa se había vuelto de un sorprendente tono rojo, sus ojos marrones brillaron con intensidad mientras veía a Draco como si quisiera matarlo. El odio en su expresión le trajo a la mente a Uther. Su mirada se alejó de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco y se posó sobre el mismo Merlín con las mismas intenciones a con el rubio. Le dio un escalofrío ante el crudo odio dirigido hacia él, preguntándose si sería posible lograr la paz entre las casas.

"Oh, veo que ya has llamado la atención del asqueroso traidor de sangre." Merlín giro su cabeza para enfrentar a Draco. Quizás calculo mal a Ron al relacionarlo con Uther. 

"Parecía lo suficientemente bueno en el viaje en tren." Merlín sintió la necesidad de defender al niño a pesar del vapor que salía de sus oídos. Merlín había estado en el extremo receptor de ese término en particular y sintió lástima por el rubio por reiterar esas tonterías cegadoras. Aun sintiendo que era demasiado pronto para tratar de cambiar los puntos de vista de los prejuicios de Slytherin, no menciono lo absurdo del reclamo de "traidor de sangre". 

"Heh, sí, agradable no es el problema con su suerte". Merlín esperaba que la edad de Draco lo hiciera más susceptible al cambio. Sabía lo difícil que puede ser volver a evaluar sus creencias y elecciones en una edad posterior. Solo podía esperar. Draco continuo sobre las atrocidades de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Merlín aprovecho la oportunidad para unirse al resto de la escuela y rellenarse la boca con comida.

Merlín tenía modales de mesa impecables y es lo suficientemente versado como para superar incluso a la actual reina muggle, pero nunca entendió realmente el punto. Todos comen y no hay nada privado al respecto. La comida tiene un sabor delicioso y Merlín tuvo todas las intenciones de comer lo suficiente como para ponerse en un coma de alimentos para ayudarlo a pasar la noche. 

Esa podría ser la única forma en que podría dormir. Merlín ya había predicho que la primera noche en Camelot sería difícil.

Tenía demasiados recuerdos de Camelot con el Rey Arturo en su mejor momento a pesar de todas las dificultades. Los años habían suavizado las asperezas y Merlín decidió quedarse con el recuerdo de sentirse en casa y en familia.

Esos son los recuerdos más difíciles. Los recuerdos del amor y la pasión de su joven vida adulta siempre lo dejaban sintiéndose vacío, abandonado y ahogado en la desesperación. Nunca había vivido una vida más plena que cuando creía que era mortal. La experiencia de perder no solo a todos tus familiares y amigos, sino a todos los que conoces hace que sea casi imposible formar nuevos vínculos y seguir adelante. Él trato de ahogar los recuerdos de la sonrisa torcida de Arthur en varios bocados de arroz con leche con éxito mixto. Se las arregló para poner la mayor parte en su barbilla y las risitas ahogadas de las dos chicas de Hufflepuff que han visto su impresionante barba de comida lo sacan de su cabeza. Esa es una de las razones por las que nunca usó un pensadero. Probablemente se perdería a sí mismo.

Merlín absorbio la comida durante toda la cena, la comida y los platos se desvanecieron mientras tenía su tenedor sobre una generosa porción de pastel. Blaise se río para sí al ver a Merlín llevándose una mano vacía a la boca y mirándola con confusión. Dumbledore dio sus últimas palabras y los estudiantes se pusieron de pie casi al unísono perfecto para comenzar la marcha hacia sus dormitorios. Merlín estuvo sorprendido de que todos se las arreglaran para no  atascarse en la entrada, pero parece que hay algún tipo de sistema en su lugar que desconoce. Draco lo llevo por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras que servian como la sala común de Slytherin. Merlín mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante todo el camino para no distraerse ni ser reconocido por ninguna de las pinturas en las paredes.

 Después de todo, él mismo agregó un buen número de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, cuento con el permiso de la autora para traducirlo.
> 
> Autora original:   
> XeirMerrick
> 
> Titulo original:   
> Merlin's Destiny Continues
> 
> La historia original se encuentra en la plataforma de AO3

*****

"Bienvenido a la sala común de Slytherin." Draco hizo un gesto hacia la gran extensión de la sala de estar remodelada de la mazmorra. Los muebles una vez al estilo de la Reina Ana en todas sus curvas adornadas habían sido reemplazados por sofás y escritorios modernos elegantes y brillantes. Las robustas sillas de madera ahora estaban tapizadas de un cómodo cuero negro. Las pesadas cortinas con paneles verdes y plateados alegraban el espacio de una manera que las cortinas de encaje negro nunca hicieron. Merlín estaba agradecido por el cambio de un enfoque estético a la comodidad en el siglo actual, esos sofás ciertamente parecían ser más cómodos que la superficie sólida e implacable que pasó como un sofá cuando estuvo ahí por última vez. Todavía podía recordar los sollozos fuertes e incesantes de sus estudiantes que lloraban por sus espaldas. 

Draco y Blaise condujeron el camino a través de un enjambre de estudiantes hacia la parte posterior y arriba de las escaleras.   
Merlín se sorprendió al notar que los dormitorios no habían cambiado. La madera oscura y pesadamente arqueada formaba los postes de la cama y las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo de privacidad permanecieron iguales. Blaise y Draco caminaron hacia las camas del medio donde descansaba un equipaje grande y complejo al pie de la cama. 

Merlín vio sus maltratadas bolsas de viaje en un montón desorganizado junto a la cama de la esquina. Juzgando por a forma torcida de ellos parecía haberle dado a los elfos domésticos un mal momento.Estuvo agradecido de haber sido olvidado momentáneamente mientras los dos chicos hablaban en voz alta sobre las hazañas impresionantes que decian haber logrado durante sus vacaciones de verano. 

Tirando de las cortinas, se inundo de alivio cuando confirmo que la ropa de cama se había actualizado para adaptarse a la sensibilidad moderna. Un rico edredón esmeralda fue retirado para revelar sábanas de seda negra incluso más suaves que el mejor vestido de gala de Morgana.   
Mordiéndose un poco el labio, Merlín la quitó con entusiasmo y se deslizo entre las sábanas. Él se estiro para posarlas más allá de su barbilla, pero a medida que lo hizo, se arrastraron completamente fuera de la cama.

Sorprendido por este “reto” a su persona, rodó hacia el borde de la cama para recuperarlas, sin embargo termino deslizándose sobre las sábanas de seda, y se unió a las mantas en un revoltijo en el suelo. 

Derrotó a los hechiceros malvados, a las grandes sacerdotisas, a innumerables bandidos, soldados y criaturas de la magia oscura para que los derribaran las sábanas. 

Si Morgana pudiera verme ahora. 

Tropezando y colapsándose varias veces más, se subió a la cama con la cara colorada. 

Puede que se despertara en el piso mañana. 

Reubicado y cauteloso de incluso el más mínimo movimiento, Merlín cerró los ojos. 

Inmediatamente, su mente lo asalto con imágenes de Arthur caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza y se enfocó en una imagen de los rostros de sus antiguos alumnos. Pero aun asi poco a poco se transformaron en la cara del rey de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cara. 

Arthur caminando a través de las mazmorras con su capa carmesí soplando con gracia. 

Las manos presionaron más fuerte en las cuencas de sus ojos. 

Arthur mirándolo y luego sus ojos se encuentran.

Merlín no noto el suave gemido que sus manos amortiguaron. 

Arthur dando una carcajada que provoco que las lágrimas abrieran las puertas fuertemente selladas de los recuerdos más destructivos de Merlín.

Una avalancha de imágenes indescifrables se abrío paso y dejo a Merlín en un estado de shock y desesperación. 

No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo.   
Hay demasiado en juego como para que se desmorone ahora. Arthur está muerto, pero estos niños no. La gente lo necesita. 

Arthur te necesitaba y le fallaste. 

Su mente contrarresto ese pensamiento, recordándole las últimas palabras del gran dragón Killgarra. Intentando desesperadamente alimentarlo hasta con el mínimo pedazo de esperanza. 

Eso fue una mentira para castigarme por mi fracaso en mantenerlo a salvo. 

Sus acciones habían llevado a la aceptación de la magia y la creación del ministerio, pero él había fallado en su tarea más importante. 

Arturo

Merlín grito en su cabeza. 

Él nunca regresará. 

Él se fue. 

Esta muerto.

Sin embargo, una parte minúscula de su subconsciente todavía se aferraba desesperadamente a la astilla de la posibilidad de que regresara.   
Quizás si le hubieran dicho directamente que Arthur se había perdido para siempre, hubiera podido seguir adelante. Afligirse adecuadamente.

Su mente lo disparaba como imposible. Arthur era su propósito. Su vida. Su todo…sin Arthur, simplemente dejaría de existir. 

La posibilidad de que Arthur esté "predestinado" a levantarse de entre los muertos es lo que le impide seguir adelante. Sin embargo, es lo único que lo mantenía funcional. O al menos lo que se puede entender por “funcional”. 

Estrechándose las manos agarro las suaves almohadas y las empujo contra su rostro mojado en un intento fallido de sofocar sus pensamientos. Incapaz de respirar a través de la pelusa de felpa que es la almohada, Merlín se enfocó en la quema de sus pulmones. 

Su magia involuntariamente arremetió para arrojar la almohada al dosel superior de la cama. Él tomo su primera respiración temblorosa obligando a su mente a estudiar las estrellas suavemente resplandecientes mágicamente en la cubierta del dosel. Su mente se aferró desesperadamente a la distracción y le proporciono el recuerdo de sus aposentos como profesor en Hogwarts. Ciertamente no tenía estrellas luminiscentes en el techo de su cama. El falso cielo nocturno era una adición agradable al espacio para dormir, que de otra manera sería claustrofóbico. Con su mirada pegada a los pequeños puntos de luz, Merlín gradualmente se desvaneció en un sueño intermitente.

*** 

Los sonidos burbujeantes de la risa sacaron a Merlín de su sueño sudoroso y él abrió un ojo. 

Draco, Blaise, y dos muchachos grandes y ridículamente musculosos se elevaban sobre él, con sus rostros abiertos en idénticas sonrisas locas.

No recordaba que Draco y Blaise fueran tan altos.

Merlín abrió su otro ojo y se movió para sentarse. 

Mejor dicho trato de sentarse. 

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había una fuerza restrictiva que lo mantenia en su lugar y una superficie dolorosamente aguda que se clavaba en su costado. Alarmado y ahora completamente despierto, su vista se ajustó adecuadamente a su entorno y noto con vergüenza que ya no estaba en su cama. 

Parece que en su sueño se cayó nuevamente desde la cama, esta vez logrando que sus extremidades y su torso quedaran completamente enredados en las mantas. 

Completamente derrotado por los cubrecamas. De nuevo. 

Con un ligero jirón de magia, las mantas se empujaron fuera de su cuerpo y él se apresuró a tomar una posición vertical. 

"Esas... sábanas de seda son... una amenaza..." dijo Blaise  entre jadeos y balbuceos, con su cara arrugada y ojos lagrimosos.

Merlín supuso que fue un intento para disminuir su creciente vergüenza, pero la noticia solo logro empeorarla. 

"No estoy acostumbrado a la seda". Merlín intento actuar indiferente. 

"Caíste de la cama como un niño". Draco se burló de buen humor. "Al menos nunca tendremos que sufrir el cruel destino del aburrimiento contigo alrededor, Maldin." Se rio y agarro sus libros. "Será mejor que te apresures a la sala común o perderás la primera clase. El desayuno fue hace horas y ya tenemos nuestros horarios. Tocan pociones dobles”

Salieron del dormitorio sin esperar respuesta. Metiéndose en sus túnicas de Hogwarts, Merlín se miró rápidamente en el espejo. Su cabello desafiaba arrogantemente a la gravedad y no le gustaba.

Deteniéndose un momento para pasar sus ojos por la habitación, contento de que está solo, empujo su magia por su cabello para domarlo en una forma más agradable. Aceptando que ahora estaba adecuadamente preparado para dar una buena primera impresión, se cepillo los dientes y salio corriendo por la puerta. 

Hizo una pausa al salir de los dominios de Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que, como un "nuevo estudiante", aún no debería saber cómo moverse por los alrededores del castillo. 

La inspiración repentina lo golpeó y tuvo que acercarse al retrato pintado más cercano en la pared. Merlín alzo su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los estudiantes que pasaran puedieran escucharla fácilmente. 

"Disculpe, ¿Sabe cómo llegar al aula de posiciones? Soy nuevo aquí y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase”. Completo el acto con una expresión esperanzada y convincentemente nerviosa.

"Oh hola querido", el retrato es una figura ambigua y de pelo rizado con una cara amable. "Solo gira a la izquierda, después a la derecha y entra por la cuarta puerta. Sin embargo, será mejor que te des prisa, el profesor Snape no tolera el retraso".

"¡Muchas gracias!" Merlín salio corriendo, corriendo sobre los pisos pulidos mientras intentaba detenerse en la puerta de la clase. 

Al abrir la única y pequeña puerta que conduce a la cámara subterránea que es la sala de pociones, Merlín puso su mejor expresión tímida y se desplomo en el escritorio vacío más cercano. Un caldero de tamaño mediano se encontraba al lado de cada escritorio y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya revisaban sus libros.

Draco le dio una sonrisa amistosa y divertida desde donde se sienta a varios escritorios atrás de él y Merlín respondio con un pulgar hacia arriba. Oyó un bufido enojado desde el asiento inmediatamente a su izquierda. Merlín se dio cuenta tardíamente de dónde se había colocado en su prisa por un asiento.

Completamente rodeado de hostiles Gryffindors. Ron era su nuevo compañero de escritorio. 

Echando humo, Ron gesticula con la mano en un movimiento de barrido, claramente con la intención de que Merlín se large y se siente en otro lado. 

Merlín respondio con su mejor imitación de ceja alzada de Gaius.   
La posibilidad de cualquier interacción verbal se sofocó rápidamente cuando un hombre de aspecto aburrido, supuso que ese sería el Profesor Snape, se deslizo hacia el centro del aula. Claramente se había duchado esta mañana, su cabello brillante y reluciente bajo las tenues luces de las velas lo indicaban. 

"Confío en que no tendré que recordarle a nadie las reglas de la clase. No son niños, cualquier comportamiento deficiente o acciones estúpidas resultarán en su expulsión inmediata de la clase. Por el resto del año. Voy a soportar cero transgresiones, este no es un sistema de ataque. Vayan a la página 87 en su texto, la primera tarea es preparar la solución de fortalecimiento. Tienen todo el tiempo de clase para prepararlo, no aceptaré la presentación tardía, si la suya está incompleta, marque lo que tienes." Su voz fue baja y seca y sus ojos se desplazaron por la habitación para lanzar miradas acusadoras a los estudiantes como si ellos ya hubieran roto sus reglas. En el momento en que les dio la espalda a los estudiantes, la clase abrió de golpe sus libros al unísono y revisaban sus bolsos para buscar los ingredientes necesarios.

Por supuesto, esa poción debería ser lo suficientemente simple para Merlín. Aunque nunca tuvo la necesidad de preparar una solución de este tipo. Su magia podía lograr fácilmente casi todas las hazañas realizadas por cualquier opción, en este caso en específico podía proporcionar a sus extremidades una cantidad inimaginable de fuerza. Su cara se caliento con el recuerdo de la pared demolida. Sacando la sangre de la salamandra que aparece en la lista como el primer ingrediente, Merlín comenzó con la mezcla. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por reducir la velocidad de su picado y ocasionalmente mirar como si estuviera confundido al texto. No haría nada que lo hiciera aparecer demasiado informado o habilidoso.

Ron deliberadamente evitaba mirar en su dirección general mientras aplastaba con mucha fuerza su garra de grifo. El resultado de sus esfuerzos fue una ligera capa de polvo sobre cada superficie en un radio de metro a su alrededor y una sustancia grumosa pegada al mortero. Merlín vio esto como su apertura e intento llamar la atención de Ron. 

Se aclaró la garganta y lo miro con una expresión abierta y amistosa, inclinando su mortero hacia Ron para hacerlo más visible para el niño que luchaba. 

"Tienes que molerlo en un movimiento circular, así," Merlín hizo un movimiento exagerado con el mazo "de lo contrario se amontona y el polvo llega a todas partes” Dirigio una mirada hacia el frente de la bata de Ron donde el polvo ligero convirtió el material de negro a gris claro. Ron miro la demostración de Merlín discretamente y con sospecha escrita en el entrecejo de sus cejas. No respondio nada, pero cambio los movimientos de la mano del mortero en una imitación torpe de Merlín.

Contando la interacción como un éxito, Merlín sintio una oportunidad potencial de despejar completamente el aire con el niño pecoso y le pregunta sobre el aparente mal humor de su profesor. 

"Pfft, deberías saberlo ¿no? Después de todo, es tu jefe de casa." El labio de Ron se torció de una manera que no se parecía a una sonrisa. 

Merlín estuvo completamente sorprendido con esta nueva información y permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo para digerirla. 

"Oh". El pequeño sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a Ron y el niño finalmente lo miro a los ojos. 

Después de que Merlín insinuara varias correcciones adicionales a la poción e incluso evitara que Ron provocara una explosión en su cara, se dio cuenta de atención que le habían brindado sus interacciones. 

Draco tenía una mirada en una mezcla de confusión y  simpatía fija en él, él respondio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

Sentada al otro lado de Ron, con un éxito significativamente mayor con sus preparaciones de solución que el pelirrojo, Merlín reconoció a la chica del tren. Hermione estaba agregando cuidadosamente los ingredientes de la poción a su mezcla, mientras evitaba las miradas frecuentes de sorpresa en dirección a Merlín.

Merlín noto que las manos de Ron comienzaron a temblar cuando el Profesor Snape, el recién descubierto jefe de Slytherin, hizo su ronda junto a sus escritorios. Su boca se levantó con una sonrisa burlona al pasar a Hermione confundiendo a Merlín.

La poción de Hermione, si bien todavía le faltaba gran parte de la preparación para estar terminada, estaba armoniosamente burbujeando y se estaba acercando rápidamente al color deseado. La suya era sin duda una mucho mejor que la de  el fornido chico de Slytherin sentado en la parte delantera. La cual Merlín recordaba haber escuchado recibir la aprobación de Snape.

Ron se negó a mirar hacia arriba mientras el maestro se paraba frente a su caldero. 

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el caldero de Merlín, donde se mantuvieron quietos por completo, entrecerró los ojos y continúo sin mirar a Merlín en el resto de la clase.

Merlín estuvo agradecido por su decisión de copiar los errores comunes que recordaba que su antiguo colega, el antiguo maestro de pociones, se quejaba de que los estudiantes solían hacer.   
No era suficiente para echar a perder los resultados de la solución, pero si lo suficiente como para no despertar sospechas ni destacarse de la masa de estudiantes. 

La clase termino con Ron empacando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación, su falta de ceño fruncido hacia Merlín lo llevo a pensar que estaba progresando. Hermione lo sorprendió cuando le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que con gusto le devuelve. Draco cerró el libro de texto y se posó frente a él después de que los Gryffindor se marcharan. 

"Realmente no hay necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo con ese tipo. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo si me preguntas” Draco claramente había visto las miradas fijas de Merlín y las comunicaciones silenciosas pero útiles con Ron. 

"Prefiero formar mi propia impresión de las personas hasta su comportamiento en lugar de tomar la palabra de los demás. Pero aun así no es que no tenga en cuenta tus preocupaciones, gracias de igual modo” Merlín lo miro directamente. 

"En ese caso, diviértete perdiendo el tiempo. Pronto sabrás cuán inútil e inepto es ese traidor de sangre." Se dio cuenta de la diversión que se muestro en la cara del rubio, con la plena convicción de que Merlín descubriría cuán malos realmente eran los Gryffindors. Merlín también noto la clara falta de fuego y rencor en las palabras de Draco una vez que los Gryffindor están fuera del alcance del oído. 

Él termino de empacar sus suministros, escudriñando cada ángulo del profesor Snape en su nuevo conocimiento. Sus hombros se relajaron en el momento en que el último Gryffindor dejó los confines de la mazmorra. Draco noto su fuente de atención y sonrío. 

"Severus, allí", Merlín nota la falta de título, así como el uso de su nombre por curiosidad, "es uno de los únicos profesores que vale la pena. Si sigues sus instrucciones y estás en un aprieto, su oficina está allí”  Señalo el extremo de la mazmorra donde se escondía una gruesa puerta de metal detrás de un escritorio lleno de frascos de líquidos de colores brillantes. Merlín se sintió aliviado al escuchar que los nuevos estudiantes al menos pensaban bien de la nueva cabeza de aspecto hostil de Slytherin. Y tenían la suficiente confianza como para dirigirse al hombre y además por el primer nombre no menos.

Esto ciertamente era una sorpresa, aunque la mirada poco amable que el fornido estudiante le estuvo dirigiendo hace que Merlín considere la posibilidad de que Draco esté solo en sus creencias. 

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta". Salieron de la habitación, arrastrando sus pesados paquetes con ellos. 

"Por cierto, este es Crabbe." Draco hizo un gesto al adolescente grande que Merlín recordó haber visto durante su espectáculo al despertar esa mañana. 

"Hola Crabbe." Merlín extendio su mano, esperando enmendar la terrible primera impresión que debio haber dejado como un completo bufón. 

Crabbe tomo su mano con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida y Merlín estuvo agradecido por el esfuerzo que Crabbe estaba haciendo para reprimir su risa. Mientras continuaron por el pasillo hacia la sala común para pasar el tiempo antes de la cena, vio las escaleras móviles. 

Posiblemente esa fuera una de sus dos contribuciones favoritas a las alteraciones de Camelot. El cambio familiar de mármol en movimiento lo inundo con los recuerdos de Salazar deslizándose por las escaleras sobre una almohada cuando era niño. Aunque, ese no fuera su uso previsto para las escaleras móviles, ciertamente había sido el más divertido. 

Los gritos encantados hicieron eco a través del gran espacio mientras el joven Salazar se lanzaba en el aire después de lanzarse desde las escaleras en la mente de Merlín. 

No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Su caminar disminuyo hasta detenerse por completo cuando los recuerdos se superpusieron con la realidad. 

Draco lo empujo para continuar, pero Merlín hizo un gesto para que continúe sin él. 

"Bueno, no es mi culpa si te pierdes entonces." El rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de asombro en los ojos de Merlín mientras miraba fijamente las escaleras. "Sé que el castillo es impresionante y todo, pero son solo unas malditas escaleras” Merlín escucho a Draco susurrarle a Crabbe mientras caminaban por las escaleras sin él. Merlín repitió sus recuerdos del niño pequeño mofándose alrededor de los escalones y sintió una punzada de dolor.

Había vivido y dejado a todos los que siempre le habian importado atrás y continuará dejando tarde temprano a todos en esta escuela actualmente. Él era un punto fijo en el universo, como si fuera una parte más del paisaje y no un habitante sobre él, pensó con tristeza. 

Una voz grave lo sobresaltó por su reverencia y se estremecio mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la fuente.


End file.
